1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a rechargeable illuminated eyeglasses, more particularly to an illuminated eyeglasses for assisting people having presbyopia or assisting bad illumination in night time in which a repeatedly chargeable lighting apparatus for eyeglasses is assembled in a temple arm so as to achieve environment protection purpose of repeated-use of battery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses have functions of correcting vision abnormalities of various levels such as myopia, hyperopia, and astigmatism. Users can wear eyeglasses to help seeing things clearly.
However, eyeglasses having good vision correction functions might fail to function very well in case of deficiency in light. People can see clearly all the ambience and the matters in process with the assistance of sunshine illuminating in daytime or lamp illuminating in night time. As lamp cannot be installed everywhere to provide sufficient illumination, people often fail to see clearly the things around in gloomy room with dim light. In such circumstance, people are especially strenuous in reading or doing documentation work which usually requires much more eyesight.
Accordingly, concerned industry has developed an eyeglass incorporated with lighting apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,486B1 entitled “Illuminated Eyeglass Assembly”, the main structure of which is nothing more than a lighting assembly provided on a temple member, and the power source for supplying power to the lighting assembly is essentially one or more mercury cell(s) to supply electricity to the light emitting element for illumination.
The abovementioned US patent has the effect of enhancing illumination, but as the power source for illumination is from the mercury cell(s), it should be replaced when the power becomes insufficient to drive the light emitting element. Since mercury cell not only is a high pollutant to environment but also its recycled rate is bad, so its destruction power to environment is unpredictably high.
In view of the disadvantages found in abovementioned prior art, the inventor of the present invention hereby proposes a novel illuminated eyeglasses based on his proficient experience and knowledge in R&D and manufacturing in relevant field, and according to his endless research.